Searching
by thatgeekygrrl
Summary: D.E.B.S. Amy Bradshaw has spent the last two tears in a desperate search for the love of her life. Will she be sucessful, or will she loose her sanity in her searching? horrible summary... I know, but I think youd like the story :
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own anything D.E.B.S related except for the dvd and soundtrack. I know: how tragic!

**A/N:**So this is my first attempt at a D.E.B.S. fanfic. I must warn everybody that I'm not exactly the best writer in the world, but this is an idea that I've been toying with for a while, so I felt the need to post it.

And without further ado... _Searching_

It had been five long years. Five years of fear. Five years of worry. Five years of searching. Searching everyday for some shred of hope, a tiny glimmer of her lost love. She had to keep searching. It was the only way she managed to keep her sanity. Because if she stopped, even if only for a second, her heart would shatter it to a million little pieces. The tiny shards would cut through her until she was nothing.

She kept reviewing that day. It was almost like an endless loop in her head, that final moment. They had a fight. She'd run out to clear her head. They got so heated sometimes when they fought. She'd always said it was because they were such passionate people. That's what had made them click in the first place, that fire that burned within both of them for each other. Its part of what drove them to give up everything they know for one another. It made her think of a quote she had once heard. "Without passion we'd truly be dead." There's that word again: dead. Death. DEATH!

She was blinded by a flash of light. It took her a moment to realize that she'd been driving on the wrong side of the road. She swerved and then everything went black.

It was a stupid mistake, brought on from the lack of sleep in the last few days. Being back to where it all started seemed to fuel her for a while. She felt closer than she ever had before. She didn't have time to stop for sleep. Even as she lied in a ditch, unconscious, one name still screamed in her head.

LUCY!


	2. That Burning Sensation Is Love

Title: Searching  
Chapter: Uno  
Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own this  
Rating: PG-13 now (to be safe). Could change though

_Present_

She felt something tugging on her, pulling her out the darkness. The smell of gasoline and smoke filled her nostrils. _This isn't right._ Someone was dragging her. She landed ungracefully on the pavement with a thud. _Ouch_. Finally she forced herself to open her eyes. _I've got to keep moving. No time to stop.  
_

"Are you okay lady," a greasy looking man with a Southern drawl asked. "_I've been better," _she thought sardonically as she pulled herself up.

"Maybe you should stay down. I've already called for help," the man said.

"I'll be okay. I've been worse," and she had. She had no fear of death anymore, so long as it would bring her Lucy home.

It took her a second to realize that something was wrong her shoulder. _I must have dislocated it in the crash._ She brought her good arm up to the hurt shoulder, and with a satisfying _crack_ felt the joint go back in place. The trucker looked at her with a sickened wince, like what she had just done gave him phantom pains. It's true that had it been any other person, they would have at least released a tiny scream of pain, but not Amy. Amy was beyond pain. She was numb to the world around her and nothing would change that until Lucy was back by her side.

* * *

_2 and a half years ago_

"You know I love you right," Lucy asked while snuggling closer to Amy.

It had been 8 blissful months in Barcelona. Amy had started art school, where she was fittingly at the top of her class. She had even held her first showing at a local art gallery. Lucy was also adapting to civilian life surprisingly well, though the first few months had brought a few close calls, she found living a "normal" life had its perks. And to have Amy at her side she would be willing to do much more than keep a normal job anyway.

"Of course I know you love me. And I love you too," Amy said as she reached over to kiss Lucy softly. "I'm sensing a but, though."

"Well… umm... I kinda promised Scud I would go help him test his new Pawn 6 Sub generator tomorrow," Lucy said trying her best to look innocent.

"LUCY! You've known my Dad was coming into town for the last three months!"

"I know, and I'll be back in time. I swear. His flight doesn't get here until six right. And I'll do anything I can to help out today, but can I please go. Please!" Lucy said giving her best puppy dog eyes and pouting. Amy couldn't help but melt.

"Okay, but you've got to be back here by 4, kay."

"Yes, Mom. I promise," Lucy said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The more she thought about it, the funnier it became. Well, funny in a sick 'I'm bleeding halfway to death, searching for someone who could have very well abandoned me' sort of way. Here she was, Amy Bradshaw, the Perfect 'Frickin' Score, walking down Route 66, trying to hitch a ride. It felt like something out of a cheap horror movie you'd catch late a night in a drive-in. The only thing that would make it worse is if she had a knapsack on the end of a stick with her thumb pointed out.

"People are jerks," she mused as the third truck passed her. It was times like this when she really missed Barcelona the most. The sun, the beaches, Lucy! Amy wanted, no needed to be home, to be with the love of her life, but as she looked at the dusty, dark road ahead, it seemed to be an impossibility.

"DADDY," Amy exclaimed as she ran to give a father a hug. Being enveloped by her father's bear like body brought back a rush of memories. She loved her father. He'd been such a huge part of her life and who she was. And now she had another important and dear thing to share with him.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Lucy. Lucy this is my Dad, Trent Bradshaw."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Bradshaw," Lucy stated bashfully, offering a hand.

"Oh, c'mere. You're a Bradshaw now. We don't shake hands. We hug," Trent said enveloping Lucy in a similar hug as he had shared with Amy.

As Amy observed the scene, she couldn't help but tear up a bit in awe. Before her stood the two most important people in her life, happy and content. _This must be what heavens like,_ she thought.

* * *

_Present_

She felt something tugging on her, pulling her out the darkness. The smell of gasoline and smoke filled her nostrils. _This isn't right._ Someone was dragging her. She landed ungracefully on the pavement with a thud. _Ouch._ Finally she forced herself to open her eyes. _I've got to keep moving. No time to stop._

"Are you okay lady," a greasy looking man with a Southern drawl asked_."I've been better,"_ she thought sardonically as she pulled herself up.

"Maybe you should stay down. I've already called for help," the man said.

"I'll be okay. I've been worse," and she had. She had no fear of death anymore, so long as it would bring her Lucy home.

It took her a second to realize that something was wrong her shoulder. _I must have dislocated it in the crash._ She brought her good arm up to the hurt shoulder, and with a satisfying _crack_ felt the joint go back in place. The trucker looked at her with a sickened wince, like what she had just done gave him phantom pains. It's true that had it been any other person, they would have at least released a tiny scream of pain, but not Amy. Amy was beyond pain. She was numb to the world around her and nothing would change that until Lucy was back by her side.

* * *

_Two and a half years ago_

"You know I love you right," Lucy asked while snuggling closer to Amy.

It had been 8 blissful months in Barcelona. Amy had started art school, where she was fittingly at the top of her class. She had even held her first showing at a local art gallery. Lucy was also adapting to civilian life surprisingly well, though the first few months had brought a few close calls, she found living a "normal" life had its perks. And to have Amy at her side she would be willing to do much more than keep a normal job anyway.

"Of course I know you love me. And I love you too," Amy said as she reached over to kiss Lucy softly. "I'm sensing a but, though."

"Well… umm... I kinda promised Scud I would go help him test his new Pawn 6 Sub generator tomorrow," Lucy said trying her best to look innocent.

"LUCY! You've known my Dad was coming into town for the last three months!"

"I know, and I'll be back in time. I swear. His flight doesn't get here until six right. And I'll do anything I can to help out today, but can I please go. Please!" Lucy said giving her best puppy dog eyes and pouting. Amy couldn't help but melt.

"Okay, but you've got to be back here by 4, kay."

"Yes, Mom. I promise," Lucy said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The more she thought about it, the funnier it became. Well, funny in a sick 'I'm bleeding halfway to death, searching for someone who could have very well abandoned me' sort of way. Here she was, Amy Bradshaw, the Perfect 'Frickin' Score, walking down Route 66, trying to hitch a ride. It felt like something out of a cheap horror movie you'd catch late a night in a drive-in. The only thing that would make it worse is if she had a knapsack on the end of a stick with her thumb pointed out.

"People are jerks," she mused as the third truck passed her. It was times like this when she really missed Barcelona the most. The sun, the beaches, Lucy! Amy wanted, no needed to be home, to be with the love of her life, but as she looked at the dusty, dark road ahead, it seemed to be an impossibility.

"DADDY," Amy exclaimed as she ran to give a father a hug. Being enveloped by her father's bear like body brought back a rush of memories. She loved her father. He'd been such a huge part of her life and who she was. And now she had another important and dear thing to share with him.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Lucy. Lucy this is my Dad, Trent Bradshaw."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Bradshaw," Lucy stated bashfully, offering a hand.

"Oh, c'mere. You're a Bradshaw now. We don't shake hands. We hug," Trent said enveloping Lucy in a similar hug as he had shared with Amy.

As Amy observed the scene, she couldn't help but tear up a bit in awe. Before her stood the two most important people in her life, happy and content._ "This must be what heavens like," _she thought with a content smile on her face.

AN/ So what do ya think; is it worth continuing? Any suggestions? Comments? Anything at all?


	3. A Short AN!

A/N: So I was pretty much all set to abandon this fic, but I've recently been informed that people actually read it and that I need to update it pronto. With that thought in mind, I might be taking this fic off of it's extended hiatus soon! When I first started writing it, I had fairly decent sketch of what I wanted it to be. I've since lost those sketches, so this fic could literally go anywhere! But I hope that you will all tag along for the ride regardless, because even though it may be a bumpy one, I'll be sure to make it an exhilarating one all the same. So yeah, thanks for your patience, and hopefully I'll have a real update soon! 


End file.
